écoute mon secret
by amethsyte
Summary: Histugaya Hinamori. pensée d'Hinamori Momo devant un Touhsiro Histugaya semblant dormir.
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la trahison d'Aizen, Hinamori Momo se remettait lentement de ses blessures bien que celles qui ne se voient pas soient toujours les plus longues à guérir. Elle ne participa pas à la dernière bataille et dut se contenter d'espérer au plus profond d'elle-même que le capitaine de la 10e division revienne.

Comment avait-elle pu lui demander de ramener ce traître ? comment n'avait-elle pas vu à quel point elle le troublait? combien elle le rendait inquiet ?

Elle savait pourtant par Unohana que le capitaine de la 10e division avait veillé sur elle, ne parlant jamais. D'ailleurs il ne parlait jamais de ses angoisses, ses doutes ou ses peurs…..mais tout le monde pouvait lire dans son attitude que la voir aliter et se détruire petit à petit le rendait enrager face à son impuissance à l'aider.

Il avait combattu de toutes ses forces mais était revenu à deux doigts de la mort et maintenant la situation était inversée. Lui dans le coma où l'avait plongé Aizen avant de mourir sous les coups de Kurosaki Ichigo, elle le veillant et priant silencieusement que ses paupières tressaillent ou tout autre mouvement indiquant une amélioration de son état.

· _Réveille-toi je t'en supplie je dois te parler _

Elle passait tout son temps avec lui, négligeant par là même sa propre santé encore trop fragile, mais elle ne voulait pour rien au monde rater son réveil. Son égoïsme était en train de lui faire perdre cette personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Elle était désemparée, elle qui avait mis assez de temps à se remettre à flot après le départ d'Aizen , maintenant sentait que si elle perdait son ami elle serait perdu aussi .

· _Shiro-chan ne me laisse pas encore une fois s'il te plait_

Les médecins lui avait dit qu'il était possible que le capitaine entende sa voix et que cela serait peut-être le déclic mais elle avait muré sa voix le jour où elle l'avait vu revenir de l'Hueco Mundo en sang. Tellement de sang,comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout ?

- _shiro-chan pourquoi m'avoir sourit ? Moi qui t'étais demandé le plus égoïstement possible de me ramener celui qui a failli te tuer. S'il te plait reviens vers moi NE ME LAISSE PAS SEULE_ , pleura-t-elle libérant ainsi depuis longtemps cette angoisse.

S'effondrant de faiblesse sur le lit, elle ne put que s'agripper à la tunique de Toushiro Hitsugaya et s'endormit emportée par un sommeil depuis trop longtemps repoussait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors ce petit Hina/Hitsu vous plait ? une suite ça vous dit ? alors un comm' svp avec vous attentes et vos impression bonnes ou mauvaises


	2. Chapter 2

Endormie sur la poitrine de son ami, µMomo ne put voir que le capitaine de la 10e division avait tressaillit à ses pleurs et à ses paroles. 2puisée, elle ne pouvait savoir le combat que menait intérieurement le jeune shinigami au cheveux d' argents ; il semblait lutter contre une force qui lui interdisait de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

Le jour pointait à l'horizon, Hinamori se réveilla, les larmes coulant toujours. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait sombré, elle se redressa soudainement et observa ….enfin espérait observé un hypothétique changement. Mais non ! rien. Il était toujours là, les paupières closent, le souffle s'il ne faisait que dormir.

- _Shiro-chan….je viens de faire un drôle de rêves. Enfin c'était un croisement entre mes souvenirs et un rêves_, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. _La première fois où l'on s'est rencontré, nos après-midi à regarder le ciel et à manger des pastèques, la première fois où je suis rentrée à l'école des shinigamis, ta première fois et….ta nomination en tant que capitaine de division_.

Après un instant, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- _j'en ai pleuré ce jour-là souviens-toi quand tu as été nommé capitaine. Je pensais que rien ne serait plus merveilleux que ce jour-là. _

**Flash-back : **

Dans les quartier de la 10e division, on pouvait voir en cette heure tardive, une frêle silhouette se précipitait vers le bureau du capitaine portant dans ses bras un lourd chargement.

-_Shiro-chan je t'apporte de quoi fêter ta nomination au pose de capitaine de division_.

- _Hinamori….c'est __Histugaya-taisho__ maintenant_, dit ce dernier passablement énervé d'avoir du se répéter toute la journée.

-_Mais shiro-chan……_

devant les yeux de son ami, elle marqua un temps de surprise mais finit par sourire largement. Qu'il était mignon avec sa moue contrariée !

- _je disait donc Capitaine, que je vous apporte un présent pour votre nomination_, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Surpris, Hitsugaya ne répliqua pas mais se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif devant les trois pastèques que portait son amie d'enfance.

Il les dégustèrent ensemble et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Au moment de partir rejoindre sa division, Momo planta un léger baiser sur la joue du capitaine. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir Toushiro la prendre doucement dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

-_merci …Momo_, murmura-t-il. Il ne pouvait voir les deux belles plaques rouges qui s'étalait maintenant sur les joues de son maie mais était ravi qu'elle ne voit pas non plus les siennes.

**Flask-back fin . **

-_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur ma simple amitié avec toi car j'avais tellement apprécier ce contact que je le souhaitait ardemment_ , déclara-t-elle près un moment perdu dans ses souvenirs. _Il ne me semblait que je pouvais être réellement moi que quand on 'étais que tout les deux. Puis j'ai fait la connaissance d'Aizen-taish….d'Aizen. J'étais si fière de moi que j'ai couru te l'annoncer dès que la bienséance me l'a permis. _

Elle regarda intensément le ciel, cherchant par la même à retrouver une sérénité. Elle se confessait à son meilleur ami mai elle arrivait au plus dur de sa vie.

-_Puis il y a eu l'affaire de la trahison de la Seireitei, la mort factice d'Aizen. Mais tu étais toujours là, pour moi. Je t'ai ai-je pu croire un seul instant que tu avais tué le capitaine ?_ dit-elle la voix brisée de sanglots. _Quand bien même tu as encore agis dans mon intérêt._

Ramenant ses yeux sur le visage du capitaine, elle laissa encore quelques larmes coulaient. Ses yeux se radoucirent, elle rapprocha sa chaise de la tête de lit et entoura la nuque de son ami de ses faibles bras. Près de son oreille elle lui dit alors doucement dans un murmure à peine audible :

-_merci Shiro-chan…de toujours veiller sur moi, et de toujours me protéger. S'il te plait reviens vers moi encore une fois……………Hitsugaya Toushiro je t'aime _

une dernière larme coula sur la nuque du jeune shinigami.

…………………………………………………………………………………

merci pour ces commentaires instructifs pour certain et passionnés pour d'autre LOL

est-ce mieux comme chapitre ? Ai-je encore beaucoup de fautes ? cela vous plait-il toujours autant ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 

_Hitsugaya Toushiro………….je t'aime. _

Momo venait enfin de le dire, de lui dire ! Mais alors pourquoi semblait-elle si triste malgré cette libération ?

Se relevant, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, SON Shiro-chan l'a regardé tendrement et doucement il leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue son amie.

- _Merci ! ….j'ai pu me réveiller guidé par ta voix. _

- _Tu….tu …tu as tout entendu ? demanda confusément Hinamori_

Devant le large sourire de son ami, la jeune shinigami rougit violemment et aurait pu être telle la souris qui se cache dans un minuscule trou.

- _Momo…….merci. Est-ce que tu peux t'approcher un petit peu s'il te plait ? _

- Eh ?

- (glousse un peu ) _je n'arrive pas à me lever et j'aimerais quelque chose que tous ceux qui sont derrière la fenêtre n'entendront pas_ !

Surprise, Hinamori se tourna vivement pour voir agglutiner à la fenêtre presque tous les capitaines de division, Matsumoto-san, Renji-san, Rukia-san et Ichigo-kun ( que faisaient-ils là ces deux là ? ne devaient-ils être dans le mondes des humains ? ), Yamato-taisho était également présent. Qui pouvait bien travaillé dans la Soul Society en ce moment……. ?

Essayant de faire abstraction de tout ce monde, Hinamori, rouge au plus haut possible, se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit du soi-disant convalescent qui souriait un peu trop pour une personne sortit depuis très peu de temps d'un profond coma.

- _Hinamori….lors de la dernière bataille contre Aizen, peu avant que Ichigo ne lui porte le coup de grâce, ce traître m'a envoyer dans une illusion sans fin_., dit-il en baissant les yeux comme cherchant à fuir des images que ses yeux ne voyaient pourtant pas_. J'étais seul dans le noir. Je voyais toutes les personnes que je connais se détournaient de moi._

- _Shiro-chan……_

- _Le pire a été ta vue. Tu étais transpercée par Hyorinmaru. J'ai alors réalisé que je tenais à toi mais le sol s'effondrait sous moi. Soudain il m'a semblé entendre ta voix alors je t'ai appelé et j'ai soudainement ouvert les yeux pour te voir pencher sur moi. _

Tremblante, Hinamori réprimait à grande peine ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Hitsugaya releva les yeux vers elle et la trouva encore plus jolie si cela était possible. Doucement il lui demanda de fermait les yeux, se releva légèrement et put enfin effleurer les lèvres de son amie d'enfance.

Hinamori répondit immédiatement à ce baiser doux et sensuel , se rapprocha et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du capitaine de la dixième division tandis que ce dernier entourait sa taille.

Plongés dans leur premier baiser, il n'entendirent pas les exclamation, que dis-je, les explosion de joie de l'autre côté de la vitre, ni Matsumoto qui criait « Par ici la monnaie ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fin ?


End file.
